


Junk-Bot and Mako

by Blakpaw



Series: Junk-Bot and Boyfriend [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Human Hog, Junk-Bot missing bits so he forgets things, M/M, Memory Issues, Omnic Human relation ship, Omnic Junkrat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakpaw/pseuds/Blakpaw
Summary: An alternate Timeline where Jamison is an Omnic and Mako is still gay for him.





	Junk-Bot and Mako

Mako once hated Omnics with an undefinable passion, he'd destroy every last one he saw. He almost destroyed Jamison, too, a hiding, broken down Omnic he found in a junkyard. But, for the first time ever, he felt pity for and Omnic, Jamison didn't remember a lick of what had happened, turns out he'd been built missing pieces essential to his memory. Sometimes he remembered the war, most the time he didn't. His lights never properly stayed on, always flickering between red, blue, and off entirely. Getting to know Jamison brought a new perspective on Omnics for him, something he'd, once before, been unwilling to except as possible. He learned Jamison had dreams, and fears, just like him. He had a personality, he could laugh, he could cry, he could feel love, and most importantly, he could die. He took Jamison as far away from Junkertown as possible, to protect him.

They where happier now, currently they where living with Overwatch, for a long time they had to steal and rob to survive, but Overwatch opened up new opportunities for them, and they gladly took them. Jamison seemed happy to have other Omnics to talk to. But that still didn't mean life was easy, Mako found a lot of hate and prejudice against Jamison, especially because he was a pre-crisis model, many mechanics where afraid to get close, and new little to nothing about older models like Jamison.

Mako had been walking with Jamison, he clanked a little funny when he walked due to some of his parts being loose, he was covered in rust, dirt, dents and scratches. They where getting stared at whilst Jamison enthused on and on about this adorable video of baby turtles D.Va had shown him the other day. Mako was smiling, nodding along as he listed, continuing to head towards the store to get some food. There was a loud clank and Jamison hissed, rusted old, orange hand, from and even older model, very sloppily welded on to his original arm came up to cup the back of his head as the heavy metallic object chucked at him dropped, someone down the street shouting up at them, "TAKE THAT YOU RUSTY TRASH CAN!"

Mako looked over his shoulder, putting his body between Jamison and his attacker, eyes narrowed as kept them walking, keeping an eye out for another attack.

The Crisis may be over, but people still fear and hate Omnics, and Mako can understand that, he once did too, but he's changed, and he promised himself he'd keep Jamison safe. Because despite what happened to his home, Jamison was different. Sure, he was built as a machine of war, Mako had seen the bombs he had stacked up inside himself, but he didn't remember what happened in Aussie, and he, in a moment of memory laps, was extremely kinds to Mako when they first met. Jamison was not out for blood, despite the flicker of scarlet coming from the lights on his head. Maybe in another life, he would of hated them for ever, but not this one.

He hugged his "Junk-Bot" as he likes to call him, and shielded him from view and attack as they walked on.

Mako would move sky and earth for this junk of metal, and nothing in the entire world would ever stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> Was drawing a picture of Jamison as an omnic, cus I felt like drawing an omnic and decided "sure lets draw stinky boy like one too"  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/359968488200208385/376450071572774922/Monster_week013.jpg  
> Roughly what he's supposed to look like.


End file.
